


In Nature by Canis_m [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: On regulation of sexual preference in mice.





	In Nature by Canis_m [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262359) by [canis_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canis_m/pseuds/canis_m). 



> Originally posted on LJ

**Title** : In Nature  
**Author** : Canis_m  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : No. 6  
**Character** : Nezumi/Shion  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : On regulation of sexual preference in mice.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/262359)  
**Length** 0:02:12  
Download Link: [MP3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/In%20Nature%20by%20Canis%5Fm.mp3)  



End file.
